Help Me through Life
by wackyJackie247
Summary: Hey! this is a Lily and James fic, no not lovehate, but Lily's mom has problems, her whole life is a problem and maybe James can step up there friendship to give her the comfort she needs...


Nobody's There

Lily Evans sat at her kitchen table waiting for her mother to hurry up.

"Shit," she muttered and glared at the stairs that she was hoping her mother would come down.

"Mother, we were supposed to be at Diagon Ally at 10:00 and it is 12:30 already. If you don't hurry up I can't get my school things, then I can't learn any more magic,"

'And I can't piss of Petunia with that anymore if that happens' lily thought the last part.

" I'm coming dear, hold on." And finally, lily saw her mother hopping down the stairs trying to put on her sock.

Mary Evans stopped and looked at her daughter proudly thinking

' she is certainly going to become even more beautiful, just you watch Mary. I am so glad that she doesn't have a boyfriend and end up in the same thing that I did. Teenage pregnancy...' Mrs. Evans shuddered after thinking that and then smiled and told her daughter to get in the car.

"Finally mum, it took you long enough" grumbled the red headed girl,

"Lets try not to be even later." And then the two women piled into the car.

At Diagon Ally

"MOTHER THEY ARE NOT TO TIGHT, AND BESIDES EVERYONE ELSE WEARS THEM!" screamed Lily Evans, as her and her mother fought over a pair of dress robes.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU MADE A BAD MISTAKE, DOES NOT MEAN I AM GOING TO. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN OVER PROTECTIVE?"

"I don't want you to wear them lily, you will give the wrong impression to people and I don't want that to ruin you life."

" I HATE YOU SO MUCH MOM, YOU LET PETUNIA WEAR STUFF LIKE THIS BUT MUGGLE CLOTHING AND YOU DON'T LET ME. I AM NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Lily shouted, then stormed out of the store and ran to the car.

Her mother looked sad and noticed the stares and said to everyone, "Bad breakup, very emotional..."

On the car ride home, she didn't talk to her mother at all, and the next day, when her mother dropped her off at kings cross, lily was still giving her mother the silent treatment.

Right before lily left, she was trying to think of something to say and thought of something that was mean but would work.

Just as her mother was saying "I love you honey and I will see you next year", Lily said

"say bye to Tunia for me and tell her that I hate you as much as her." With that Lily disappeared.

Mary Evans trudged back to her car and while she drove home, she thought about how much her life sucks and how everyone hates her, so maybe she should leave...

Lily burst through the barrier and onto platform 93/4 and even though she was upset, she felt happier like she was going home. Suddenly she felt something jump onto her back. "Hello Jackie! And how have you been this wonderful summer?"

"OMG, lily it is so good to see you, you don't know how bored I have been? You have gotten so pretty over the summer!

" Umm.... Sure what ever." Replied lily doubtfully, because nobody could be prettier than Jackie...

Jackie or Jacqueline, had long brown hair that over the summer had gotten high lights, a perfect body with curves to die for and big boobs and a nice ass. In lily's eyes, she was gorgeous. Of course lily knew she was pretty, but she thought that she had no butt, her hair was wild and she had mediocre curves. (A/N Which of course isn't true, but that is how low Lily's self esteem is).

"But you did, look everyone is looking at you" "No Jackie, they are looking at you..."

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

Suddenly Lily felt a person bash into her from behind, making her fall on her face. She didn't even have to guess to know who it was that did that...

"JAMES POTTER!" (duh)

"What?" he replied looking innocently back at her.

"Why every year must you do that? If you weren't one of my friends then I would have killed you long ago..." said Lily, trying to look serious but couldn't keep the face and started to grin.

"Whatever you say my dear! Shall we go? Okay then, onto the train." Said James

A voice suddenly shouted, "Yippee, we are back in ACTION!"

Jackie and Lily looked at each other and grinned saying, "Sirius!"

James started looking around saying, "Where, WHERE?!?!" When Sirius said in a sing song voice, "HEY JAMSIE POO, look over HERE!"

James looked and all he could say was, "Oh..."

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Lets get on the train!!" said Jackie laughing at Sirius's display of affection...

Hey you guys! This is the first chapter of a story that I have ever written so if you are reading in just press the little box in the bottom corner that say's submit review. That would make me really happy! Tell me what you think about it, and I will write longer chapters in the future if anyone likes it...Oh yeah, any reviews are fine but if you are going to flame me, _please, oh please_ do not be harsh. Thanks!

Love ya!

Jackie


End file.
